Pressure sensors are used in a wide variety of applications including, for example, commercial, automotive, aerospace, industrial, and medical applications. Pressure sensors often use a pressure sense element that is configured to detect a pressure of a media to be sensed by converting mechanical stress caused by the incoming pressure of the media into an electrical output signal. In some applications, it may be desirable to isolate the pressure sense element from the media. This is sometimes accomplished by providing a pressure transfer fluid (such as oil) between the pressure sense element and a diaphragm. Typically, pressure from the media is applied to the diaphragm, which is then transferred through the pressure transfer fluid and ultimately to the pressure sense element. While such configurations may help isolate and protect the pressure sense element from the media, they can be expensive to build, and they can have relatively high offset variation with temperature, often caused by relatively high aspect ratios (height to width, traditionally ranging from 1:1 to 1:10) of the cavity holding the pressure transfer fluid, which must be calibrated out to produce accurate results.